


Forever Friends

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For theladyfeylene who prompted me with a picture of a cat and a bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyfeylene](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theladyfeylene).



"Harry, I know you wanted to get Persephone a friend, but a bunny? Why?"

"He was just so cute in the window, Draco. You should have seen him."

"And why did you feel the need to put the ears on Persephone?"

"Well, Cotton was looking a bit worried when she started sniffing at him. I thought it would make him a bit more comfortable if they looked like each other."

"I see." Silence. "Harry, why is your rabbit trying to force feed my cat a carrot?"


End file.
